


The perfection of imperfection

by HelAuditore



Series: On set romance. [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Richard is in love with Martin, bottom!Aidan, hints of Graham/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a Peter Jackson production comes with his pros and cons, one of the cons being that you're pretty much always tired and it kind of reflects on your 'love life' - Dean and Aidan definitely know something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfection of imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for coming up with this second part of the series only now, it's been three months but I've been writing other stuff and I only recently got the right inspiration for this. Anyway, to understand better what is actually going on in this story you're gonna have to read the previous one ['The Fili to his Kili'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769633).
> 
> That's all I gotta say, pretty much! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this, cheers ;)

Sex, what about it? 

Having sex is easy, it's natural, it's beautiful, it's fun – as long as the people involved are interested and consentient – so why Aidan and Dean were struggling so much for their most anticipated first time? 

Well, they both wanted it to be perfect, special, something that they could both remember pleasantly and with a huge grin on their faces but... The only problem was that filming Peter Jackson's Hobbit trilogy wasn't exactly a walk in the park, and they were exhausted most of the nights.

They had wanted to give it a go the same day they had shared their first kiss, when Aidan had nearly panicked because Dean was his first man and Dean, ever the gentleman, had taken care of him, releasing the younger man's tension and promising him that yes, they would have had their special night after filming. 

And they had tried, they really had thought about making that night the special one, but Andy and Peter had worked them to the bone and it was a miracle that they could still stand on their own legs. 

When Aidan arrived to Dean's trailer, after a long, relaxing shower, Dean could barely keep his eyes open. Aidan offered him a tender smile and carded his long fingers through Dean's messy hair. 

“Sleepy head,” Dean leaned into the touch, enjoying it for a while before he pulled him inside the trailer. 

“I have no energy left. Forgive me?” he looked up at Aidan with pleading eyes. Aidan nodded as he shrugged off his jacket. 

“Of course, love. I'm pretty beat myself,” he pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips “We could have a sleepover?” he sniggered. Dean rolled his eyes, still he nodded at those words. 

“Right,” he jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Want me to carry you there?” Aidan teased with a small grin, Dean all but grimaced. 

“Shut up,” they both laughed, then finally got to the bedroom. 

“I am sorry about tonight,” Dean's voice was a whispered groan, the kind of voice he only used when he was completely cooked and about to drift off. Aidan smiled against Dean' lips.

“It's alright, I can barely move myself,” he chuckled. He would have lied if he said that he wouldn't have liked to still give it a try, but he knew that good sex needed energy and neither of them had enough of it. Dean only hummed in response and fell asleep right away, followed by Aidan a few moments later. 

That wasn't the first time they slept in the same bed, they had fallen asleep pressed together on the same bed or couch countless times before, but it definitely was their first time falling asleep with their lips brushing together.

 

* * *

 

Tearing themselves away from one another, the morning after, had been kind of traumatizing, Aidan was holding Dean so tightly that the blond could barely breathe. 

“We really should get up, Aid,” Dean pressed a kiss on the top of Aidan's head, getting a groan for answer “let go of me, you big baby!” Dean chuckled as he tried to squirm out of Aidan's hold. 

“You're warm and I'm sleepy, let's just play dead or something, so we can stay here,” Aidan whined as he pressed his face into Dean's chest. 

“What?!” Dean furrowed his eyebrows but sniggered “C'mon, I'm serious, Peter will have our heads if we turn up late.” 

Aidan grunted and pulled back, looking up at Dean with dopey eyes. 

“I'm not giving him head, I'll only give it to you,” Dean blinked down at Aidan's completely straight face for a moment, his nostrils quivering as he tried to hold back his laughter. 

“Did I really just say that?” Aidan widened his eyes and Dean gave in, nodding as he bursted into giggle. 

“Y-yeah you did!” 

When they finally dragged themselves out of bed their stomachs were cramping because of how hard they'd laughed. 

They didn't know if anyone had seen them getting out of Dean's trailer together, mainly because it wouldn't have been the first time, and the fact that they actually hadn't done anything didn't make them look guilty, malicious or else. They were going to try and keep it private for as long as they could, mainly because they could have done without jokes and innuendos thrown their way, even if they were painfully obvious and the cast... Well, they knew.

It was funny that Aidan and Dean even bothered being careful and reserved when everyone considered them as a married couple, already, even if sure as hell they weren't going to make out in front of everybody – not on set, at least. 

As usual Aidan was done being _Kilified_ before Dean did, so he wandered outside trying to kill some time as he waited, when suddenly a heavy hand clapped his shoulder making him jump and cry out as he quickly turned around to meet a 6'2'' Thorin Oakenshield. 

“Richard, what the fuck?” Aidan's unusual high pitched voice had Richard sniggering. 

“God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!” he apologized with a wave of his hand. Aidan sighed and shrugged a shoulder. 

“I was just... Unfocused,” he explained with a tilt of the head, Richard nodded. 

“So I take it you followed my advice,” a tiny smirk appeared on Richard's lips “and it went good?” Aidan's cheeks flushed slightly underneath foundation and a small prosthetic nose, his grin sheepish as his eyes briefly wandered over the door of the make up room where Dean was being turned into a proper dwarf. 

“I'm gonna take that as a yes,” Richard grinned himself, squaring his shoulders and tucking his thumbs into Thorin's heavy belt. Aidan arched a brow, smile still present on his lips. 

“Shouldn't I be the smug-slash-proud looking one?” Richard huffed. 

“But who was the one who pushed you to do the right thing, you dwarfling?” Richard was sounding painfully like Thorin again, eyebrow raised on his stern face. Aidan hung his head and lowered his gaze. 

“It was you, uncle.” he added in Kili's accent. 

“What are you two mumbling about?” Aidan turned to find Dean standing proudly behind him in Fili's full attire and man, wasn't he madly attractive. 

“Academic matters, my dear nephew,” Richard bowed his head politely and flashed them both a smirk before leaving. Dean looked at him utterly puzzled. 

“He was just –” Aidan shrugged with a small giggle “– he's the one who pushed me to talk to you, yesterday. He wanted to know if everything went well,” Aidan admitted with a nod and a smile. The corner of Dean's mouth raised in a delighted smirk as he moved a hand up to tug on a lock of Aidan's wig softly.

 “You lovely egg,” he leaned in to press a soft, quick kiss to the brunet's lips “let's get on set,” he jerked his head in the direction that Richard had just taken and began to strut towards the set. Aidan followed him, one of his biggest grins plastered on his lips as they walked together.

 

* * *

 

 That day was yet another grueling one, everyone was struggling to keep up at some point but they managed to hold on, sore limbs and all, motivated by the fact that they were making cinema history and, well, it was Thursday, pretty close to the weekend. 

By the end of the day Aidan had managed to trip and scrape his knee like a child, thing that enraged and embarrassed him beyond imagination; there were already enough comments about him being the baby of the cast, he surely didn't need to make it worse by actually tripping like a child. He pulled himself up on his feet, ignoring the hand that Dean had offered him, nearly swatting it away, and left the set to have his makeup and costume removed. Dean stood still, puzzled and not sure if he should have been offended as he stared at his boyfriend disappearing from his sight. 

“You've got yourself quite the drama queen, yeah?” James bumped his shoulder into Dean's and the blond looked up at him, confused as ever. 

“What?” he squinted and James rolled his eyes. 

“Your boyfriend, he definitely knows how to make a scene.” Dean's eyes widened and his face turned a bright shade of pink at the mention of the word _'boyfriend'_ , that was unexpected... Or maybe it wasn't? 

“He's –” Dean cleared his throat as he tried to keep cool “– he's just stressed, it's been a tough week,” he nodded vigorously, braided mustaches nearly threatening to fly off his face. There was no reason to keep it a secret forever, it was clear that people knew and there was definitely nothing to be ashamed of, there was only the embarrassment of being so easily busted. 

“More like a tough month, watching you guys being a pair of knobs avoiding each other and all was stressful even for us!” James snorted, arms folding across his chest as he looked in the direction in which Aidan had just left. Dean wanted to do nothing more than run away, their cast mates knew even before them! He felt himself blushing so hard that he feared his prosthetics might just fall off. 

“Yeah, I-I better go after him, sorry,” he pressed as he stomped away as quickly as his heavy dwarven boots allowed him to. 

When he finally found Aidan sitting in the makeup chair in only his wig, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and sneakers, Dean smirked and poked his cheek with an arched brow. 

“What was that all about, grumpy?” Aidan glared up at him through the mirror. 

“Dean, don't. It's not a good time,” he grunted as he twirled a few locks around his fingers “I just wanna take this off and head back to the trailers,” Dean blinked under knitted brows. 

“Okay,” he nodded, then tilted his head as he dared asking him “Am I supposed to join you, or...?” Aidan's head snapped up to look at Dean with an almost offended expression. 

“Of course you are! What are you on about?” Dean sighed from relief and raised up his hands in a defensive manner. 

“Hey, from the way you were putting it, it sounded like you wanted to shut the wold out because you were being your cranky self,” he teased. Aidan rolled his eyes. 

“You're the only one I can stand when everyone and everything else pisses me off, don't worry,” Dean grinned so brightly and widely at those words that his face hurt, then dipped his head to plant a hard kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

“Later I'll kiss your owie all better,” he whispered against Aidan's parted lips “and maybe I'll kiss something else too,” Aidan nearly groaned at those words, but right when he was about to reply they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. The sound startled them so bad that Dean reared back so suddenly and quickly that he nearly fell backwards. 

“Sorry for interrupting, I won't take long,” the smug expression on the makeup artist's face made both men flush deeply. 

“I-I should... Have all this taken off, too, just –” Dean stuttered awkwardly until he quickly left the room. 

The girl threw her head back as she laughed “Ahh, I was so looking forward to the day that _this_ would actually happen,” she sighed as she started removing Aidan's wig. The Irishman groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“Just shut up and do your job!”

 

* * *

 

This time it was Dean's turn to go 'round Aidan's trailer, he seriously couldn't wait to tumble in bed with his boyfriend and finally make love to him. Of course being ever the romantic one, he wanted to create some atmosphere, so he had bought a bottle of Barbera and a box of chocolate to spice things up a bit. 

After a quick shower Dean dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, maybe a size too big for him but it still fit him nicely, and after toweling his hair dry he was all set to... Knock on the trailer right next to his. 

Aidan opened the door with one of his best smiles, the kind that crinkled the corners of his eyes and instantly filled your heart with warmness. 

“Hey stranger,” he pulled Dean into a deep kiss, not caring about being dangerously exposed, everyone could walk by and see them. Dean grinned against Aidan's soft lips, returning the kiss with the same abandon until he had to pull back for air. 

“Can I come in?” Dean asked, almost out of breath. Aidan sniggered and stepped aside, letting Dean inside before locking the door of the trailer up behind them. 

“Whoa, wine and chocolate?” Aidan's eyebrows shot up “You're spoiling me,” he commented with a smirk as he took both the box and the bottle from Dean's hands. 

“Yeah, don't get too used to that,” Dean toed his shoes off and left them in a corner. Aidan was suddenly at his side, wrapping an arm around his neck, careful not to drop the box of chocolate he was holding, then spoke into the blond's ear. 

“Do you want to take these to bed, already?” he whispered in a hot voice, tongue gently brushing against the shell of Dean's ear. Dean's knees nearly gave out as a shiver bolted up his spine and his cock twitched in his pants, he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning and swallowed thickly. 

“Sounds like a plan?” he replied, head turning just enough to capture Aidan's mouth in a frantic, messy kiss. The brunet backed them towards the small bedroom, stopping as he hit the edge of the bed with the back of his knees and heavily sitting down on the mattress. He dragged his boyfriend down with him, the bottle and box lied forgotten on the sheets when Dean straddled Aidan's lap, the kiss still fierce as Dean's fingers clenched around dark curls and Aidan's hands gripped the back of Dean's shirt. 

“How's your knee?” Dean suddenly blurted out. Aidan scowled and shook his head in confusion. 

“W-what?” he panted as his tongue darted out to run between his already wet lips. Dean snorted and rested his forehead against Aidan's, briefly shutting his eyes. 

“I promised to kiss your scraped knee all better, remember?” he blinked his eyes open and reared back to finally see realization on Aidan's face. 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Aidan blinked and then giggled, throwing his head back “Mm, it still stings and hurts, yeah,” he nodded, chewing slightly on his own lower lip. Dean grinned and moved to sit on the bed. 

“Then I guess I should do something about it,” he patted a hand on the middle of the mattress “get comfy,” Aidan couldn't help but smirk as he shifted towards the middle of the bed. He watched as Dean grabbed the bottle of wine in his hands and made a show of removing the already loosened cork. 

“So the wine is actually an anesthetic or...?” Aidan teased as he rested back against the headboard. Dean arched a brow. 

“There's just no fooling you, eh?” Dean joked as he handed him the bottle with a smirk “Help yourself,” Aidan took the bottle from Dean's hand and chugged down a large swig, careful not to break eye-contact with the blond. Dean waited for Aidan to be done swigging, then shifted on his knees to tuck his fingers under the waistband of Aidan's sweatpants, making him hum into the rim of the bottle. 

“Are you gonna feed me chocolate if I lift my hips?” Aidan asked before bringing the bottle back to his lips, tipping it back and letting the fruity flavor of the Barbera fill his mouth and spill down his throat. Dean stared at Aidan's throat as it contracted and relaxed, finding himself with a dry mouth when he snapped back to reality. 

“I'll feed you whatever you want,” Dean bit his lower lip as he proceeded to tug Aidan's pants down. Aidan was kind enough to actually raise his hips to help him out, being careful not to spill wine all over the duvet. 

“N'aw you poor thing,” Dean frowned down at Aidan's knee once he had bared it, tossing the sweatpants on the floor. It wasn't just a small scrape, and it was both swollen and bruised “Aid, you should have this checked,” Dean looked up at him, but Aidan just shrugged. 

“It's okay, I'll have it checked in the morning, maybe?” he took another swig of wine, even though he was starting to feel a bit light headed “Your anesthetic is working wonders, though,” he smiled. 

“You should share,” Dean nodded. 

“Come closer, then?” Aidan crooked his index finger as he beckoned him. Dean crawled into Aidan's lap, extremely careful not to hurt his knee “Open up,” Aidan spoke softly as he gently ran his thumb between Dean's lips. Dean obliged, opening his mouth and letting Aidan pour the liquor right into it, some wine did spill out of the corner of his mouth, no matter how hard he was trying to gulp it all down. Aidan promptly stopped pouring and leaned in to lick Dean's chin and lips clean, making him shiver softly. 

“I always thought you were a tease and, man... You're definitely living up to my expectations,” Dean smirked before pressing a soft kiss to Aidan's lips. The brunet's cheeks flushed slightly, yet a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“I can do worse!” Aidan wriggled his brows, causing both of them to burst into giggles “No seriously, if you think I'm being too weird or something you should definitely tell me,” Dean scowled at him. 

“What are you on about?” he blinked, puzzled. Aidan shrugged and sniggered. 

“I don't know, I'm just tired and –” he looked down at the bottle “– maybe a little tipsy, too?” Dean rolled his eyes, even though he was smirking. 

“I think you're being nervous about this again, aren't you?” he asked with a cocked brow. Aidan's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he shook his head, this time more vigorously. 

“What? No, I'm not!” 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, really! It's okay to be nervous,” Dean shrugged and Aidan punched him on the shoulder “Ow! What was that for?” he knitted his brows and rubbed his sore shoulder. 

“I'm not a teen virgin, I'm not nervous to have sex with you!” Aidan lied through his teeth, taking another quick gulp of wine – he couldn't admit it, not again. He had embarrassed himself enough the day before, and now he hoped that with the help of a hard day on set and a little booze all the fear would fade away, or at least lessen. 

Dean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but tried not to be too affected by his words, of course he knew that Aidan was nervous, it was still his first time with a man, plus first times in general are always a little embarrassing. Dean was going to be gentle, putting Aidan at ease as much as he could and if Aidan decided to not go through with it, he would have waited for as long as needed. He shifted back from Aidan's lap, adjusting himself between his long legs and ducking his head to start leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all along Aidan's leg, until he reached his injured knee. He felt Aidan tensing up slightly under his gentle touch, but he didn't look up at him, knowing that he would have only made him more nervous. Dean's lips tentatively grazed the swollen area around the scrape and Aidan flinched right away with a hiss; Dean lifted up his eyes to give Aidan an eloquent look. 

“I'll have it looked at, I get it,” Aidan's cheeks were still flushed, but he tried to look more annoyed than embarrassed as he rolled his eyes. 

“Good boy,” Dean smirked and ducked his head again, this time to mouth his way up to Aidan's inner thigh. Aidan moaned softly and tightened the grip on the bottle, his eyes glued to Dean and the work of his lips. Dean didn't wast any time and fingered at the waistband of Aidan's boxers to tug them down in a swift motion. 

“D-didn't need much help, this time,” Aidan tried to laugh his embarrassment off and Dean smiled at him. 

“You're injured, take it easy,” he stretched towards Aidan to steal a brief kiss, then went back to focus on Aidan's half-hardened cock. Aidan took one last swig of wine before setting the bottle on the nightstand, then shifted awkwardly on the mattress. 

“Shit –” came Aidan's sudden hissed curse when Dean began to thumb at the tip of his cock in a circular motion, spilling precome and making Aidan squirm slightly. He still found it hard to believe how good Dean actually was at all this; his fist was pumping just in the most pleasant of ways, not too fast, not too slow, but in an steady pace that already had Aidan bucking into his hand. 

Dean enjoyed watching as Aidan got more and more flustered, gradually losing control over his body, still he didn't want Aidan to get off just like that. He took advantage of Aidan's closed eyes to dip his head and slowly twirl his tongue around the tip, a high pitched moan followed in reply and that's when Dean drew his tongue back slightly to engulf the tip with his lips. 

“Oh, Dean!” Aidan cried out, his right hand quickly gripping at the hair on the back of Dean's head. Dean hummed in response, sending vibrations to the hardened flesh in his mouth, he relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head slowly, taking as much of Aidan as he could. “Oh, fuck!” the brunet let out a choked groan and threw his left arm across his own eyes. His mind had started to be hazy, his head felt way too light and had he been a little more conscious he would have at least tried to keep his hips from arching up into Dean's throat “God, oh God! I'm so close, so –” his words got stuck in his throat as he arched back his neck, jaw hanging and nothing but a strangled yelp coming out as he spent himself inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Dean managed to swallow and not choke, trying to anchor Aidan's hips to the bed while he rode out the rest of his orgasm. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up to Aidan's side, slinging an arm across his chest to hold him closer. 

“You're a little fucker, y-you know that?” Aidan panted as he rolled on his side to snuggle up to Dean, nuzzling his neck as the aftershock was still shaking his body. Dean grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Aidan's head. 

“Really? How so?” he ran his fingers across Aidan's still clothed back absentmindedly. Aidan hummed, stretching his legs a bit as he nosed at Dean's earlobe. 

“Mmjust 'cause,” he muttered, a yawn keeping him from saying anything else. Dean sniggered and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's head. 

“That's why you love me, though,” a hint of laughter and a soft kiss behind the earlobe were the only answers that Dean got from Aidan, “Are you... Sleeping?” of course Aidan didn't answer, Dean furrowed his brows and shook his head slightly. He carefully removed himself from the hug so that he could pull up the sheets and duvet to cover Aidan up. Dean looked down at his boyfriend's blissful expression and smiled, lowering his head to kiss Aidan's cheek before going to the bathroom to relieve himself and rinse his mouth, finally ready to sneak under the covers with the sleeping beauty. 

 

* * *

 

Aidan woke up first, the morning after, grimacing at the sunlight filtering through the thin curtains of his trailer. He rubbed his eyes briefly and checked the time on his cellphone: 6:30 AM. 

“Fuck,”he muttered and squinted for a moment at the half empty bottle of wine sitting on the nightstand next to his cellphone, he looked over at Dean and the box of chocolate on the nightstand on his side of the bed and suddenly remembered. He had passed out on Dean right after he gave him head, that was possibly one of the worst things he could think about, and he would have definitely tried to make it up to him if they didn't need to get on set as soon as possible. 

Aidan gently carded his fingers through the short hair on the back of Dean's head, then leaned closer to press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck “Deano, wake up,” he spoke in a hoarse yet soft voice, pressing another kiss to Dean's neck. Dean curled up in a ball and hummed, not waking up yet. Aidan rolled his eyes and tried nibbling on the shell of Dean's ear, making him squirm and groan softly. 

“Five more minutes, only five,” Dean mumbled as he buried his face further into the pillow. Aidan chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. 

“Can't do, it's 6:30 already, we really gotta go.” 

Dean whined and turned on his other side so that he could face Aidan “Mornin',” he croaked with a sleepy smile. Aidan grinned and kissed his lips. 

“Morning, sunshine.” 

“Mm, you know your boyfriend really loves you when he kisses you despite the morning breath,” Dean's smile developed into a grin and Aidan couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Was that supposed to mean that I've got bad breath, or you do?” Aidan's eyebrow shot upwards and Dean shrugged. 

“Both of us,” he nuzzled Aidan's chest briefly, and Aidan rested his chin on Dean's head with a sigh. 

“I'm sorry about last night, really.” 

“There's no reason to be, you were tired, we both were,” Dean shrugged, genuinely okay with what had happened the night before. 

“Well I was drunk, too,” Aidan rolled his eyes, cursing himself mentally. Dean reared back to look up at him, cupping his cheek. 

“Aid, it's fine. We're working really hard during the week, it's normal to be exhausted!” Dean tried to reassure him, Aidan let out yet another dramatic sigh but nodded. 

“Alright...” he paused, thinking for a moment before speaking again “Do you – do you think that tonight we could make it work?” Dean raised his eyebrows at that. 

“I think planning this out isn't really working for us, let's just be natural and go with the flow.” 

Suddenly a smirk spread on Aidan's lips “Say that again.” Dean furrowed his brows, confused. 

“What?” 

“What you just said.” 

“Uhh, go with the flow?” Dean shrugged a shoulder. Aidan purred in delight, literally purred. 

“Say that again!” 

“No, don't be creepy!” Dean laughed. 

“Oh, c'mon!” Aidan whined as he gave the other man his best pleading puppy eyes. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, unable to resist that kind of face. 

“Go with the _flow_ ,” he tried to emphasize the last word as much as he could, and that was what made Aidan moan and attack Dean's mouth with his. 

They wasted a lot of time laughing and kissing like a couple of teenagers, so much that they had to get ready in a rush and actually bolt out of the trailer; of course Aidan didn't have time to get his knee checked, but he was pretty sure that the kneecap was just fine, despite Dean's worries. 

They bolted to the canteen for breakfast, deciding to keep it simple in order to get to makeup in time, Aidan went for a bowl of cereals and Dean for a cup of tea and a slice of toast. Since Aidan seemed to be in a state of deep contemplation of his cereals, Dean furrowed his brows and gently bumped his shoulder into Aidan's. 

“You alright?” he asked softly, and Aidan all but flinged his spoon across the table as he flinched, scaring Dean in the process, “The hell, man?!” 

“Fuck!” Aidan hissed and reached for his spoon, blushing slightly as he tried to apologize “Sorry! I just –” he blinked “– I think I was actually asleep?” he chuckled nervously. Dean shook his head with a soft laugh.

“Thank God it's Friday, eh?” he smiled and Aidan let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, seriously. I can't wait to lounge in bed with you for the greatest part of the weekend,” Aidan bit his lower lip and slowly leaned closer to Dean. The other man sniggered softly and just when he was about to close the space between them, a voice from behind their chairs – way too loud and cheerful for 7:40 in the morning – chimed in. 

“If it isn't my favorite married couple!” 

Startled, Dean flinched and dropped the slice of toast, whereas Aidan freaked out so bad that he accidentally dipped his whole left hand into the bowl, knocking it over and splashing the milk all over the table and his lap.

“Fuck!” Aidan groaned as he quickly stood up and turned to a shocked James Nesbitt “You gave me a fucking heart attack, you twat!” the other Irishman scowled. 

“The fuck is wrong with you? I didn't think you'd be so jumpy!” he raised his hands in a defensive manner “Jesus Christ...” he rolled his eyes. Dean, who had promptly started to dry the table with as many tissues he could find, looked up at both Aidan and James. 

“Easy,” he gave Aidan's arm a soft squeeze, then frowned up at James “he's just tired and a little hungover. It's no one's fault, it just happened,” Dean shrugged as he finished cleaning up the table. 

“Well there's no need to attack me like that!” James insisted, and Aidan was just about to snap at him again, but Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

“Guys, please! Let's not make a fuss about nothing!” 

Aidan pursed his lips, still glaring at James. 

“Can I at least say what I was meant to?” James pressed as he folded his arms across his chest. Aidan rolled his eyes but Dean nodded. 

“Sure, go ahead,” the blond encouraged him as he moved his hand down to Aidan's wrist, squeezing it softly. 

“I just wanted to remind you about tonight.” 

Aidan and Dean both widened their eyes, completely puzzled. 

“Come again?” Aidan blinked. 

James rolled his eyes “You know, tonight? The night we were supposed to go out with Sir Ian?” he waited to see realization creeping over his cast mates' faces, but their expressions were as confused as ever. “Fucksake, we've been planning this for days, lads!” he cried. 

Suddenly Dean's eyes widened as it all came back to him “You don't mean the gay club thing, do you?” Aidan's head snapped in Dean's direction. 

“What? _Tonight_?” Aidan cried in an unnatural high pitch. 

“Guys don't you dare back out now, we _promised_ ,” James chided, then went on with a small smirk “also, you'll be in your element, you'll have fun.” 

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Aidan groaned with a grimace, while Dean restrained from palming his face. 

“See you on set, mates!” James grinned before leaving. 

“I despise him,” Aidan muttered as he shook his head. Dean chuckled and nudged him with his foot. 

“No you don't, c'mon, makeup awaits.” Aidan didn't say anything and grumpily followed his boyfriend. 

They made it to makeup just in time, remaining quiet as Aidan kept on sulking; the morning hadn't started out exactly well for him, and the thought of going out that night wasn't helping at all. 

“I don't really feel like going, Dean,” Aidan sighed as he flopped down on his chair. 

Dean ran his fingers through his own hair as he sat down himself. “Me neither, but I don't really wanna disappoint anyone, eh?” he frowned. Aidan pursed his lips and shrugged. 

“No, you're right. Me neither,” he ran his tongue between his lips as he looked at Dean through the mirror. 

“It will be a laugh, I'm sure of it,” Dean smiled and reached out to rest his hand on Aidan's non-injured knee. Aidan smiled and nodded, moving his hand to rest on top of Dean's. 

“Yeah, we're gonna have fun.”

 

* * *

 

Of course that day was just as hard as the others, but no one got hurt at least. Aidan did start limping towards the end of the day, so no matter how much he was complaining he was sent to the infirmary just to be sure. 

“So?” Dean asked as soon as Aidan stepped out of the infirmary. Aidan shrugged as he zipped up his hoodie. 

“So nothing? I fell and hit my knee, it's only normal for it to hurt,” he smiled softly and dipped his head to capture Dean's lips in a soft kiss “you worry too much.” 

Dean kissed him back, a smirk curling his lips “That'd be 'cause I love you.” 

“You cheesy bastard,” Aidan chuckled as he wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck to kiss him again. Dean smirked even more against Aidan's lips, gently slipping his tongue between them as the kiss deepened. It didn't last long, though, they were still out in the open and they weren't planning on showing off, the incident with James that morning had already been bad enough, so Dean broke the kiss and pressed his lips softly to the tip of Aidan's nose before rearing back. 

“Let's go get dressed, shall we?” 

Aidan nodded “Yes, let's make ourselves look as fabulous as possible for Sir Ian!” he wriggled his brows, making Dean burst out laughing so hard that he had to steady himself on Aidan's shoulder. 

“God, you're such an idiot.” 

“But it's true! We _need_ to be fabulous!” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

Forty minutes later Dean knocked briefly on the front door of Aidan's trailer, they weren't late to meet up with the others but if Aidan wouldn't hurry up a bit they'd totally be. 

“'S open!” Aidan called out, his voice sounding dangerously muffled – was he still in the shower? Dean stepped into the mess that was Aidan's trailer with knitted brows. 

“Who broke havoc here?” Dean asked out loud enough for Aidan to hear him. Aidan laughed and paced into the living room, shirtless and with wet, dripping curls.

“I couldn't find my boots, so I had to turn the place upside down,” he smirked and dipped his head to place a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Dean returned the kiss briefly, rolling his eyes once Aidan had reared back. 

“Couldn't you wear your snickers?” 

Aidan looked at him with such a shocked expression that Dean feared he could have passed out or something. “Have you got any idea of how gorgeous these boots are?” he asked as he pointed down at his own feet “Especially when I tuck my jeans into them.” 

Dean stared at him as if he had just seen a flying donkey or something “...Are you absolutely sure that I am the first man you've ever dated?” one of his eyebrows shot up quizzically. 

“Piss off,” Aidan snorted and turned on his heels to get back to the bathroom. Dean sniggered and watched him leave. 

“Don't take forever, please. They're all waiting for us!” Dean reminded him as he walked over to the kitchenette for a glass of water. 

“Shut up, ma.” Dean snorted, nearly choking on his water. 

It didn't take Aidan that long after all, he was ready in ten minutes and when he stepped out of the bathroom in what could have definitely been a costume stolen directly from the set of Being Human, it took a great deal of self-control for Dean not to tackle him onto the couch. Not that Aidan wouldn't have wanted to rip that black t-shirt and impossibly tight pants that Dean had clad himself with, but they both resisted their primal instincts and went to meet up with the others. 

The gang for the night was composed of Sir Ian, Richard, James, Graham, Martin, Lee, Luke, Adam and Jed, the rest of the guys had passed, probably too tired to make it. Everyone was wearing their best attire, not too elegant, but cool enough for a night out in a club. 

“Behold! The heirs of Thorin Oakenshield have finally made it!” James called out and everyone laughed, Aidan and Dean greeted them all before the gang could proceed to divide into the two vans waiting for them. Richard, Martin, Sir Ian, Lee and Luke climbed into a gray van, while the rest of the _dwarves_ managed to fit into the black one. 

The ride was a bit long, but definitely fun and noisy, in a true dwarfish fashion, not to mention how James and Graham kept teasing Aidan and Dean, but as soon as Adam placed a hand on Graham's knee and leaned close to him to whisper in his ear, everyone ganged up on them, giving Aidan and Dean a break. 

By the time that they got to the club they already had tears in their eyes from laughter, and while they climbed out of the van Dean squeezed Aidan's wrist briefly and leaned in to whisper in his ear “Told you we were gonna have a good time.” 

Aidan smirked and whispered back “And I only plan for it to get better and better,” he wriggled his brows and Dean felt a rush of heat bolting down to his lower abdomen.

The inside of the club was extremely modern and fancy, the dance floor was a little raised from the rest of the floor and it was set in the middle of the venue with tables all around. Right on the other side of the club stood a stage were drag queens were currently dancing to the beat of some dubstep song. The actors took a look around and spotted a few free tables that they could push together, so they quickly made their way towards them. 

“Where's Sir Ian?” Aidan asked over the music, Graham grinned at him and pointed at the bar. 

“He's greeting the whole place, he seems to know everyone in here!” Aidan and Dean exchanged an impressed look, then proceeded to take a seat one next to the other. 

“We're getting free drinks,” James crossed his fingers “please let there be free drinks for us!” 

“Even 'cause we need to drag Martin to the dance floor, right? He needs a little help!” Luke bumped his shoulder into Martin's and earned himself a glare. 

“No way, don't start. I'll watch you from the outskirts,” Martin pulled a face, and Aidan could swear that Richard had lowered his head like a chided puppy. 

“C'mon Martin, we'll have fun!” Aidan flashed him one of his best smiles, and even Martin had a hard time resisting that. 

“We'll see, alright? We'll fucking see!” Martin scoffed and everyone cheered because it was practically a yes.

Sir Ian spotted them a few minutes later, followed by a young, extremely attractive guy who was holding two trays filled with colorful drinks. 

“Here they are, my beautiful lads! The first round is on the house, the rest will be on me,” he dramatically pointed at himself and the actors roared in appreciation, roaring and catcalling as Adam and Aidan giggled hysterically. 

After a few cocktails everyone was already starting to feel the music, even if dubstep definitely wasn't their thing, but the best part apparently had yet to come, because when midnight stroke the atmosphere changed completely and with it the dj set. 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you!” Sir Ian chimed in with raised brows “Tonight it's '80s rock music night,” he smirked. 

“Oh Jesus, this is definitely the best night out we had, so far!” Aidan clapped and Dean threw his fists in the air. 

“Fuck it, we're going now, c'mon!” Luke drained his vodka redbull, slammed the glass a little too hard on the table as he stood up and tugged on the nape of Jed's shirt. 

“For Erebor!” Jed tipped back the rest of his cocktail and burped loudly as he got up from his seat to follow Luke to the dance floor. Everyone was in hysterics, by then, even Martin who had his forehead pressed against Richard's shoulder. 

“Look how red Richard's face is,” Dean whispered into Aidan's ear, and the brunet quickly looked up at Richard with a smile. 

“Jesus, he's so smitten,” Aidan shook his head. 

“Let's go, though,” Dean stood up and fixed his shirt. Aidan arched an eyebrow. 

“What? Already?” Aidan asked with a confused look on his face. Dean scowled at him, then jerked his head towards the dance floor. 

“To dance, you egg,” he smirked and Aidan raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh! Oh, yeah!” he broke into a brilliant grin and quickly got up. 

“Hold my hand or someone will hit on you,” Dean smirked as he held his hand out, Aidan sniggered and laced their fingers together. 

“Same goes for you,” he tugged on Dean's hand and dragged him towards Luke and Jed. 

As soon as Aidan and Dean walked up on the dance floor everyone else followed them, except Sir Ian and Martin who stayed behind to mumble about god knows what. The actors formed a circle as they all swayed their hips and stomped around to the beat of Joan Jett's _I love rock and roll,_ the perfect warm up for what was going to follow. 

They were at least four songs in when a couple of guys approached Luke and he danced with them for a while, another man dared asking Graham to dance but he politely declined and went back to awkwardly bump his hips into Adam's who was smiling sheepishly at him. The same dude stepped between Aidan and Dean, thing that bothered Aidan right away. 

“Care to dance?” the man asked Dean, while Aidan was already trying to murder him with his glare alone. 

“Thanks mate, but no. I'm dancing with my boyfriend,” he gestured towards Aidan. The guy turned around and shrugged. 

“I'm not jealous?” he grinned, probably finding himself extremely funny. Aidan snorted and arched an eyebrow. 

“I am, a lot. So now piss off before I get seriously mad,” the guy raised his hands at that. 

“Whoa, no need to get all worked up, I'll leave you two alone. Jeez,” and with a roll of the eyes the man left them be. 

“That was hot,” Dean commented as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. Aidan scowled down at him. 

“What was?” 

“You, being the jealous and protective boyfriend...” Dean rolled his tongue over his own lower lip and Aidan raised his eyebrows in realization. 

“Ohh, that,” he grinned “well of course – I don't share,” he wriggled his brows as he placed his hands on Dean's hips, pulling him flush against his body. Dean wrapped his arms around Aidan's neck, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

“Good, 'cause neither I do,” he tipped his chin up and pressed his lips to Aidan's. The brunet returned the kiss, smirking as his tongue found access to Dean's mouth with a slow but swift motion. 

The kiss was fierce and possessive, with quick nips and licks, becoming kind of messy at one point, and when Aidan's hands traveled down to grab onto Dean's butt and Dean buried his fingers into Aidan's curls with a groan, all their cast mates cheered and catcalled, so much that they both had to break apart to laugh and flip them all off. 

Everyone had apparently forgotten about the music for a few minutes, but as soon as Vince Neil's voice filled the venue Luke shouted an _'Hey baby'_ along with him and tugged on Richard's wrist. 

“You should dance this one with me,” Luke grinned and Richard hesitated for a moment, throwing a quick glance back to their table where Martin was still talking to Sir Ian, before shrugging a shoulder. 

“Absolutely.” 

Aidan and Dean stared at the two men as Luke shamelessly started to grind against Richard who – after a another moment of hesitation – had grabbed him by the hips to mirror his moves. 

“Well that's –” Aidan blinked, unable to find the right words to describe what was happening. 

“I think he's doing the right thing,” Dean shrugged and gripped at the front of Aidan's shirt, tugging on it as he licked his own lips “why don't you show me what you're capable of, trained ballroom dancer?” he teased him. Aidan growled and hung his head.

“Only if you shut the fuck up.”

“I could do that, yeah,” Dean raised his brows as he nodded with a smirk, and Aidan finally gave in to the irresistible rhythm of Motley Crue's _Sticky Sweet_. 

If the way Luke and Richard were rubbing against each other seemed dirty, then the way in which Aidan was grinding up against Dean was definitely filthy. He had Dean's knee between his legs, and he was rolling his hips up and down on it, then after a while he turned around and pressed his ass against Dean's crotch, making him gasp and grip tightly at the brunet's hips to follow his movements. By that time most of the people were staring at them, especially their cast mates who could just tell that the lads were probably going be leaving the place soon. 

It wasn't before long that Dean's already tight pants became absolutely insufferable, he bit down on the crook of Aidan's neck softly “I want you. Now,” he growled lowly and felt Aidan grind one last time against his bulge. 

“Let's bid goodnight, then,” Aidan smirked and pulled away from Dean to go back to the table and collect his jacket, followed by his extremely flustered boyfriend. 

“You're leaving?” Martin asked pointlessly. 

“With all that bump and grind, I am actually surprised they endured for so long,” Sir Ian commented with a knowing grin, making the three men around him blush really hard.

“W-well, we're tired and –” Aidan stuttered, but Sir Ian silenced him by raising his hand. 

“There's really nothing to justify,” he shrugged “go and enjoy the rest of the night, we'll tell the others that you said goodnight,” he winked, and if Sir Ian wasn't one of the most amazing human beings walking the earth, Aidan and Dean would have probably been extremely creeped out. 

“Thanks, I guess?” Dean smiled slightly, then looked over at Martin “Goodnight, we'll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!" 

Martin nodded “Have a safe trip back, 'night!” 

And with a last wave the boys left the club in a hurry. 

“Cab?” Aidan asked as he was already fishing his cellphone out of the pocket of his coat. 

“That would be lovely, yeah,” Dean nodded as he palmed himself from above his pants “even though I'll have to spend the whole ride back with a raging boner,” Aidan couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

“I have one too, what do you think?” he smirked, then proceeded to speak with the lady on the other end of the line. 

They didn't have to wait for too long, even because they didn't like to just stand outside that club with all sorts of men trying to hit on them, especially not when the only thing they wanted to do was shag each other's brains out. 

“Oh wait, tomorrow is Saturday, we can go back to our apartments,” Aidan raised his eyebrows at the sudden realization, Dean looked at him with a matching expression. 

“Oh right!” he blinked “So my place or your place?” he asked as the cab stopped in front of them. Aidan placed his hand on the handle of the car door, not opening it yet. 

“Yours? I'm not actually fussed,” he shrugged. 

“Neither am I, but alright. I got good lube back there,” Dean smirked, and Aidan sniggered. 

“Then your place it is,” he grinned and eventually pulled the door open before climbing into the backseat, Dean following right behind him. 

 

* * *

 

The ride hadn't been too long, but for the extremely aroused men sitting in the back of the cab it felt neverending. Once the car had stopped in front of Dean's place they paid quickly, telling the cabbie to keep the change, then stumbled out of the cab as Dean fumbled with his keys. 

As soon as Dean had kicked the door shut behind them, Aidan shoved him into the nearest wall to suck the air out of his lungs with a rough kiss. 

“Easy tiger,” Dean whispered against his lips as he pushed him away “let's take this to the bedroom,” Aidan didn't object, he just nodded vigorously and followed the blond to his room.

“Come here,” Aidan growled when they were finally inside the bedroom, pushing Dean to sit down onto the edge of the bed to straddle him. 

Dean flopped down onto the mattress with a huff, but smirked when Aidan sat in his lap, hands moving up to peel off the brunet's coat. “I'm sorry this isn't how I envisioned our first time to be,” Dean started as he began to unbutton Aidan's shirt “I wanted it to be romantic, maybe with candles, and roses, and –” Aidan silenced him, placing his fingers on Dean's lips. 

“Stop it, alright? It's our first time, and I don't care about anything other than you,” Aidan shrugged as he took a look around “there isn't cheesy music, there aren't rose petals on the bed, there's no champagne on the nightstand but there's us, and that's all I need.” 

Dean let out a strangled moan at Aidan's words, trying really hard not to get emotional about them “You dick,” he gulped “don't you dare make me cry right before a root!” Aidan laughed and shook his head. 

“You just sounded like Anders, babe,” he cupped Dean's face with both hands and smiled brightly “make love to me, right now,” Dean nodded. 

“Yes, yes I'm gonna,” he tipped his head forward and captured Aidan's lips in a kiss, letting the younger man relax into it before Dean could use his strength to flip them over so that Aidan was lying with his back on the bed. Aidan gasped softly, shifting back so that he could rest his head on the pillows as he watched Dean shrug off his jacket and peel off his t-shirt. 

When Dean was finally stripped down to his boxers, and Aidan's body was equally bared, all the nervousness and fear came back as a slap to the brunet's face. He tensed up underneath Dean's body, no matter how good it felt to have him suck a possessive bruise on his neck, and of course Dean noticed it. 

“Aid?” Dean spoke softly as he pulled back “You alright?” he asked with an arched eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend. Aidan shrugged and nodded. 

“Y-yeah? Of course I'm alright, why are you asking?” 

“Because you're as tense as a guitar string,” Dean pursed his lips, obviously not buying it. 

“I'm not!” Aidan growled. 

Dean sighed, running his fingers through his own hair “We still don't have to go all the way we can –” Aidan cut him off again by pressing his palm flush against Dean's mouth. 

“Stop talking, just stop. Yes, I am nervous because it's the first time I'll –” he gulped and rolled his eyes “well you know what, but I want this, alright? So just do it, please? I want this, I want _you_.” 

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he tried to let Aidan's words convince him “yeah, I want you too,” he nodded and Aidan smiled at him, cupping his cheek and thumbing at his cheekbone. 

“Good, that's what I wanted to hear.” 

“But if you panic, or it hurts and you want me to stop you need to tell me, alright?” Dean asked with creased brows. Aidan scoffed but nodded. 

“I doubt it will happen but okay, in case it does happen I'll let you know,” he combed his fingers through Dean's hair “you over apprehensive boyfriend, you,” he grinned. 

“I just want you to be alright and enjoy this,” Dean cried out, Aidan chuckled and tipped his head up to muffle the upcoming rambling with a kiss. 

“Enough already!” he moved his hand down to Dean's boxers and pulled them down as far as it was needed for his erection to finally be free “Let's do this,” Aidan whispered against Dean's lips as his thumb ran over the slit and underside, making the blond shudder and moan above him. Aidan pressed his lips against Dean's one last time, then began to stroke him nice and slow, wrenching all sorts of eager little sounds from Dean's throat and feeling how he rocked into his hand. 

“A-Aid, don't make me come,” Dean groaned, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back “Fuck, you're good!” he cried and Aidan grinned widely. 

“But I'd love you to come all over my hand, babe,” he flicked his tongue at Dean's upper lip and the blond caught it just in time to share a deep and sloppy kiss with him.

“N-no, I don't wanna,” Dean breathed out as he managed to still his hips, giving himself at least less friction “I only wanna come inside you, tonight,” at those words Aidan froze and bit his lower lip. 

“Let's put that lube of yours to good use, then?” Aidan smirked and let go of Dean, who dipped his head to steal one last kiss before stretching across the bed to pull a drawer open and get lube and a condom out of it.

It had been a while since the last time Dean had sex, and now that it was finally happening with the man that he had loved and craved for months, his hands began to slightly shake with both nervousness and anticipation. After he had poured a fair amount of the thick liquid all over his hand, he nearly dropped the bottle when he placed it back on the top of the nightstand, so he cursed under his breath before rubbing his hands together to coat his fingers. 

“You okay?” Aidan asked with a cocked brow, Dean scowled down at him and shrugged a shoulder. 

“Why shouldn't I be?” he used his left hand to tug Aidan's boxers down, and the brunet promptly raised his hips. 

“You're shaking,” Aidan pointed out as he grabbed Dean's wrist, bringing it close to his lips so that he could place a soft kiss on its underside. Dean smiled softly at that tender gesture. 

“I'm fine,” he positioned himself between Aidan's legs and ducked his head to kiss the side of the brunet's injured knee “now relax for me, you'll feel a little pressure and –” and for the umpteenth time that night, Aidan stopped him by waving his hand. 

“There's no need to be all clinical about this, yeah? Don't describe what it might feel like, let me just feel it,” Dean blushed at those words and nodded.

“No, you're right, sorry,” he sucked in a deep breath and finally pressed a finger against Aidan's entrance, rubbing it softly before he could actually push his middle finger inside to the first knuckle. 

“Shit!” Aidan hissed, automatically clenching around Dean's finger instead of relaxing at the unfamiliar intrusion. 

Dean placed his free hand on the pillow, by Aidan's head and leaned in to whisper against his lips “Shh, it's okay, take a deep breath and focus on my lips, think of nothing else, alright?” 

“That's easier said than done,” Aidan whined, but chuckled softly right away. 

“I know, but just try,” Dean waited for Aidan to nod, and when he felt that he was ready he pressed his lips against Aidan's, pushing his finger deeper inside him only a few moments after. Aidan cried inside his mouth but kissed him back anyway, pressing his hips down into the mattress ever so slightly. 

It wasn't long before Dean was pumping two fingers inside Aidan's body, whispering sweet, soothing words against his mouth every now and then, feeling the brunet relaxing more and more around his fingers and even slightly pushing his hips down onto his hand. 

“Dean, I'm ready,” Aidan uttered all of a sudden, his eyes snapping open as he looked up into Dean's. The blond arched a brow, his fingers stilling inside Aidan's body.

“You sure about that?” Dean asked as he studied Aidan's expression, and Aidan nodded, as determined as ever. 

“I'm more than sure,” he broke into a grin. 

“Okay, alright,” Dean smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Aidan's lips as he carefully pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, his smile turning into a smirk when he heard him whimper softly. Dean removed his boxers shorts, rolled the condom down his shaft and slicked it with some lube, before lining himself up with Aidan's entrance. He didn't push in right away, he took his time to tease and get Aidan in the mood as much as he could, rubbing his tip against Aidan's entrance, relishing in his small gasps and the way his hips jerked up in anticipation. 

“ _Dean_ ,” the way in which Aidan moaned out his name was incredibly erotic, needy but not whiny, and Dean couldn't resist it. 

“I'm here, I'm here,” Dean kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips, bracing himself on his right elbow before he could carefully and slowly push inside, letting Aidan get used to his presence. 

“Oh, fuck –” a groan got stuck in the back of Aidan's throat as one of his fists gripped the covers and the other one held onto Dean's shoulder for dear life; no matter how many times Dean had reminded him to relax his muscles he couldn't help but clench them. Dean moaned as he felt Aidan squeezing down on him and bit his lower lip as he pressed his brows against Aidan's.

“It's only going to hurt for a few moments, I promise,” Dean breathed against Aidan's lips and brushed their noses together “can you bear with it? Or you want me to pull out?” Aidan's left hand let go of the covers and went to take a fistful of Dean's short hair on the back of his head. 

“Pull out and I'll kill you,” he growled as he wrapped a leg around Dean's waist “just go slow for now, but don't stop,” he stared up intensely at his boyfriend as he spoke. This time there was no hesitation, no nervousness, nor fear in Aidan's eyes, and Dean knew that he was seriously ready. 

“At your service,” Dean smirked, dipping his head to suck another possessive red mark to match the one he had left earlier, his hips rocking back before pushing nearly all the way inside. Aidan clawed at Dean's back with a groan, the pain was bearable, mostly a burning sensation that he could definitely deal with. Dean kept his thrusts slow and shallow until he felt Aidan writhe and twist underneath him, his hips finally responding to the stimulation and his leg tightening around Dean's waist to pull him deeper inside. 

“Faster –” Aidan groaned as he bit on Dean's lower lip, then dared adding “– and harder,” he licked his own lips. Dean growled, wrapping both arms around Aidan's shoulders, buring his face in the crook of Aidan's neck as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. 

It never turned rough or wild, even if Aidan was dragging his nails down Dean's back until his hands could grab his ass to try and pull him impossibly close; even if Dean had slung Aidan's leg over his shoulder to change the angle of his thrusts. It couldn't have possibly turned rough because they kept whispering sweet or funny nonsense to each other that sometimes lead to fits of giggles that made Dean stop thrusting his hips until they both done laughing. It was nothing like the movies, it was natural and loving but at the same time hot and sexy, and that was exactly why they loved it. 

“D-Dean, I'm close, but –” Aidan tried to rock his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts, desperately trying to find the right way to get off “I can't. Fuck!” he groaned, slamming his fist down into the mattress. 

“I know you can, Aid,” Dean tried to adjust his hips in order to hit Aidan's sweet spot, but it wasn't that easy “come for me, babe. Come for me, I know you can do it,” Dean nearly growled out as he wrapped his hand around Aidan's cock, pumping his fist to match the pace of his own thrusts. Dean was pretty close himself, and it took a great amount of self-control not to break down as he tried to tend to his boyfriend's pleasure first. 

“Oh God, oh God,” Aidan cried as he felt his orgasm burning into his lower abdomen, ready to burst at any moment; when a particularly deep thrust seemed to brush that special spot inside him, his hips jerked on their own, nearly making him shout out from both pleasure and shock. “Shit,! Right there, right there, do it again!” 

Dean obliged, trying to hit that spot over and over with a few more snaps of his hips “C'mon, love, c'mon!” he encouraged him as his hand never stopped working on his cock to help him. Aidan fisted the covers, arching his head back with a loud groan as he suddenly came hard all over Dean's hand, chest and his own stomach, hips arching up as Dean helped him ride it all out with a few more strokes. 

“Oh, Dean! _Fuck_!” Aidan cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck, the aftershocks still shaking his body and tightening his muscles so much that it only took Dean a few more thrusts to reach his own release. He came with a choked moan, with his head buried against Aidan's shoulder and his hips stuttering until his orgasm died down completely. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Dean breathed out and Aidan giggled out of breath as he peppered Dean's jaw and cheek in kisses. 

“I love you,” the brunet said softly, lips brushing against Dean's skin as he spoke. The blond reared back to look down at Aidan with a dopey grin.

“I love you, too,” he pressed his lips down into Aidan's, then carefully pulled out of him, sitting up and carding his fingers through his messy hair. Aidan groaned and reached his hands out to Dean, wriggling his fingers. 

“Don't go! Where are you going?” he pouted up at his boyfriend. 

“I just need to get rid of this,” Dean replied as he slid off the condom “or you want me to leave it here on the bed?” he smirked and Aidan nudged his thigh with his foot. 

“Alright, go,” he nodded, making Dean laugh as he stood up from the bed. 

“Don't you dare fall asleep before I get back,” he arched a brow as he watched Aidan's eyes already fluttering shut. 

“Mm, I'll try my best,” Aidan yawned and opened one eye. 

Dean shook his head and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to dispose of the used condom. He stopped for a sip of water, then brought a roll of paper towel with him so that he could clean both he and Aidan up. 

“Are you sleeping?” Dean asked when he stepped back into the bedroom to find Aidan lying on his side with his face pressed into a pillow. Aidan hummed and blinked his eyes open, looking up at Dean. 

“Nope, just waiting for you,” he smiled softly. 

“Good,” Dean smirked, even though he knew that Aidan had definitely drifted off, and sat down on the bed. He tore a couple pieces of paper from the roll and used one to wipe up his own chest and hand, then used the clean one to wipe up Aidan's stomach. 

“Don't leave again,” Aidan muttered as he wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist. 

“I won't, I'm here,” Dean smirked and tossed the dirty pieces of paper on the nightstand. “Get under the covers, c'mon,” he tapped a finger on Aidan's nose before he got underneath the sheets and duvet, himself. 

“Bossy,” Aidan groaned but shifted until he was finally under the covers, huddling close to Dean and resting his head on his shoulder. Dean carded his fingers through Aidan's curls, listening to his now even breathing and pressing a few kisses to his hairline. 

They both kept quiet for a few moments, and Dean thought that Aidan must have definitely fallen asleep, until he spoke again. 

“Dean?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I fuck you, tomorrow?” 

Dean laughed, throwing his head back into the pillow “Yeah, of course you can.” 

“Mm, good.” Aidan smiled to himself, then proceeded to fall asleep. 

“Egg,” Dean snorted before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Aidan's head, he shifted to lie on his side and finally drifted off as well.


End file.
